Cons forever
by Zsocca
Summary: (Prime) Autobots have their human allies. Why not Decepticons too? With a little twist in the events, two of the minor human characters fell into the hands of the Decepticon army and are forced to work with them. Or...will they have fun? And who are these two I mentioned? Vince and Sierra.
1. The red door

**Hello people, my second fanfic about Transformers and I ensure those who read the other one that I will continue that too but this idea didn't leave my mind and I had to write it down.**

 **Hope you will like it.**

 **I know that Vince and Sierra are minor characters (and not the most popular ones) but they would do fine as Decepticons. And the fact that their personalities aren't toned I will try to give some characteristics and backstory to them.**

 **(I don't intend to put romance in the story.)**

 **Warnings: I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters! Bad english knowledge, be patient please!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The red door

..

Knockout has never been this furious. He lost a door and received a great 'cosmetic punishment' from the new 'Lord'. Can it get any worse? All of this because of the fragging Autobots and their fragging human friends.

Breakdown buffed his friend in complete silence and let him complain during the procedure, he would calm down after a while anyway. Well, the door was still missing and they didn't have any spare parts for Knockout's door-model so there was only one option: somehow get the original one back.

"I will go and find it," Knockout stood up as soon as Breakdown finished and clenched his fists with a determined expression like he was about to go into battle.

"Fine, but don't let Starscream know about it. You know..."

"I know. Please invent a good story if anybody misses my presence."

With that the red medic left to retrieve what belonged to him. If his door ended up on a scrapyard, somebody will get killed.

..

Vince was driving around in the town, still confused and the feeling that he should have known something just bugged his mind too much. Since his last race nothing has been the same. Jack's behavior has also been suspicious. Like he had a secret. What Vince was told about what happened to him while he was unconscious couldn't be true.

He _clearly_ remembered that he was thrown into the air by a giant hand and then...red. The car was red. And then everything went blank.

What happened? What's the truth?

"Tch. Darby, you won't deceive me. I know you lied," Vince took a turn and rolled up to a petrol station to refuel his car.

His thoughts were still enveloped in the matter when a familiar voice distracted him and he raised his head to notice a certain girl waving a hand to him from the other side of the road.

"Hi Sierra," he casually waved back to her and she walked up to him with a wide smile and a suggestive look.

"I've heard about your incident. You are lucky that Jack was there and nothing was stolen," she started and Vince made an unpleased grimace.

"It was his fault."

"What?"

"Darby just drove off the road and that red car chased him like it wanted to...Argh, nevermind. You would think I'm crazy," Vince glanced at the pump display and mentally noted that it was enough and returned the nozzle to its petrol pump holder.

Sierra raised an eyebrow. Vince was acting strange, not even mentioning the strange things he was talking about. But it kindled her interest so she didn't leave it at that.

"Why would I think that you are crazy? Did...something else happen?" she leaned closer and lowered her voice so that she was almost whispering.

Vince uncomfortably nodded. Should he tell her about it? Would she laugh at him? Nothing was sure until he had any evidence.

"That story with those guys suddenly jumping at me is a lie. But I have to collect some evidence so I'm going back to the place where it happened and look around, I guess," the boy opened the driver's door and got in, but Sierra stopped his attempt to turn on the engine.

"Hey, would you mind my help? I mean, I would like to go with you. It sounds interesting."

Vince thought it over, then shrugged his shoulders and signed her to get in. The girl hopped in with a pleased smile and fastened the seatbelt as they rolled out of the petrol station.

"I can't guarantee that we will find something, but I'm sure that I'd seen something which Darby wants to keep in secret."

"Then lets find it out," Sierra smirked and Vince returned it with a wicked grin.

The place where the race was held now seemed totally empty and they didn't stop to look around there because the boy had a certain spot in mind. That bridge.

"Here?" Sierra shielded her eyes with her hand when they stepped out into the sunlight.

The road was deserted so Vince left the car there without the slighest hint of worry.

"I have some memories. But you won't believe me," Vince leaned at the fence and stared down for a minute.

"You say this again. Why wouldn't I believe you? No UFO took you, so what is that I shouldn't know?" she folded her arms, her look forcing him to explain.

"I was lifted up. From there," Vince pointed down, "It was a hand that grabbed me. I'm 100 percent sure! Then I saw a red figure for a moment who threw me into the air, then I landed on a seat and the seatbelt tied me up! Feel free to laugh!"

Sierra blinked confusedly at first then burst out in laugh.

"That's it, I knew you wouldn't believe me," he huffed and went back to the car.

"Sorry, but it really sounds pretty unbelievable," she followed him, still giggling and both get in.

"There is nothing here. I guess I have to see where the black tracks on the road bring us," Vince grabbed the steering wheel and pressed on the accelerator.

After a few minutes of driving (already lost the tracks), the boy turned to the girl who still tried to imagine this 'red figure' he mentioned, and asked her if she wanted a lift home.

"No, I'm fine. I have nothing to do today so a little investigation fits in to my agenda."

"Just as I suspected. We can't find anything like t...wait!" Vince stepped on the break and the car stopped so suddenly that they almost flew out of the windshield.

"W-what?" Sierra startledly grabbed the seatbelt.

"Red!" the boy ran away without any explanation and Sierra fast dashed after him as soon as she hopped out of the car.

"Wait, what do you mean by red?!" she shouted but was still too far behind him.

But Vince's destination wasn't random. Something red glinted in the sunlight where he headed and the closer he was the faster his heart beated. Maybe, just maybe he found an evidence...!

"Yes! I knew! That's it Darby! I got you!"

Sierra heard him exclaim and soon caught up to him. She surprisedly stopped, panting a little as she took a look on what he has found.

A door of a car. Much precisely: a door of a red car.

"This is..."

"An evidence! I knew that something happened with that red sportscar! I'm not crazy after all!" Vince proudly knelt down and brushed the dust off of the door.

"It looks quite expensive," Sierra noted and folded her arms. She didn't notice what Vince did and he started to listen carefully. The ground was slightly shaking in a certain rhythm like giant footsteps..., "And this paintjob...doesn't it belong to that Aston Martin which often attends our Saturday races?"

Vince frowned and turned his head around but in the same moment a huge shadow covered them and an amused, sarcastic voice spoke:

"Your assumption is right, little female. It truly belongs to me."

The two teenagers dropped their jaws in shock as they stared up at the giant robot figure who towered above them with a cocky smirk. His red finish shined in the sunlight, creating a fascinating halo around him.

"Y-you..." Vince couldn't find the words.

"Oh, we have met before. You are that autobot-friend human," Knockout's smirk turned into a grin and he leaned down to their level, "This time I won't make the same mistake."

Sierra and Vince backed off in the same moment but they were scooped up in one hand while the red medic's other hand snatched up his lost door.

"Vince! You didn't tell me it was a robot!" Sierra yelled, clinging into Knockout's fingers frightenedly.

"You think I knew?!" he yelled back, maybe even more scared than the girl.

"This is Knockout. I request a ground-bridge to my coordinates immediately. I'm bringing some valuable guests with me," an amused expression settled on the medic's face.

This will definitely be fun.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review please! :3**


	2. The dark warship

**Hi there, thanks for the favs and follows, I did not expect them but I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Hope I won't disappoint you with this one.**

 **Warnings: I do NOT own TFP or its characters! Plus bad grammar, misspells and other cute things in the text.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The dark warship

...

"Humans?" Breakdown arched an eyebrow at the sight of his friend returning with two fleshlings in his servos.

"Call it a lucky timing," Knockout grinned and dropped the two shocked human teenagers on the dissection table. They were unable to mutter a word, especially after going through that vortex and arriving to an unknown place which didn't seem very friendly and cozy. The opposite: it was cold, dark and scary. Something which they have never encountered. Not like a giant alien robot wouldn't have been enough surprise.

"I found them beside my door. What a rude thing to try stealing someone's irreplaceable body-part!" Knockout shot a threatening look towards the kids, who backed off frightenedly.

"We-we wasn't stealing it!" Vince finally found his voice and mentally noted that it didn't sound as brave as he wanted to.

"I don't believe you," Knockout turned his back to them and put the door in Breakdown's hands, "Lets settle me first, then deal with the autobot-friends afterwards."

Breakdown nodded in agreement and immediately went to search for a tool which he can use to reattach the door to the medic's arm.

"What are you? Some kind of machines which the army built?" Sierra dared to ask while standing up and dusting herself, listing rational explanations in her mind just to calm herself down.

"Ha! Machines!" Knockout yelled like he was hurt, "We are autonomous living beings you little fleshbag! Your army and technology is far more primitive than us! We are a superior life-form….wait. But you should know this."

Knockout narrowed his eyes and the two humans exchanged confused looks.

"You know what he is speaking about?" Sierra whispered to Vince.

"No idea. I still believe that we are dreaming."

The girl punched the boy in the arm who hissed in pain and shot a questioning look to his company.

"Auch! Hey!"

"This is reality, it seems," Sierra noted the conclusion.

Vince turned towards Knockout again a little bit anxiously, still fearing to speak to the alien robot but finally he opened his mouth to say something:

"Um...I think it's a misunderstanding."

A few clicking and cracking sound signed that Breakdown managed to reattach the door. Knockout pulled his arm away and moved it up and down, testing it.

"Perfect. A little buffing and its better than new," a pleased smirk spread on the medic's face and he didn't even pay attention to the humans.

"Should I bring the rotary buffer?" Breakdown asked, a little smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, please."

Breakdown left towards the other side of the med-bay, leaving a chance for Vince to speak again.

"Hey! Listen to me for a second!"

Knockout's attention turned towards the table and his smile immediately changed into a frown.

"What the pit do you want fleshy?"

"I think you misunderstood something! I have no business with you or anything else related to you robots!"

"You are Bumblebee's human friend so don't try to deceive me. They came to save your sorry aft after I kidnapped you but now they won't even have a chance."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Still trying to lie? You had better shut up autobot-friend!" Knockout threateningly slammed his hands on the table which made the two teenagers jump back in fear.

"What the hell is an 'autobot' for God's sake!?" Vince yelled, desperately wanting to get the hell outta here and escape this situation in one piece.

The medic's expression changed. A hint of doubt and confusion leaked into his confidence and for a moment he started to suspect that maybe he made a mistake again. But he should be right, or not? He saw this human male with Bumblebee that night...and the autobots came for him, didn't they? Then how would this be a misunderstanding?

"Don't play dumb!" he snarled impatiently.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!" Vince recoiled and raised his hands innocently.

Knockout arched an eyebrow.

"Then what were you doing with my door?"

Vince gulped and fast explained his original intentions. The story sounded believable but the medic was still clinging into his own version. Breakdown returned meanwhile and quietly listened to the conversation, observing the two little fleshlings. He hasn't encountered the autobot-friendly humans too many times but he didn't remember two red-heads running around the bots...

"You have to believe him!" Sierra also tried to convince Knockout, though only hiding behind Vince and peeping out frightenedly.

"If I believe you...then I have no use of you two. Hm, I will just throw you out of..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" both of them immediately started waving their hands in panic.

Knockout glared at them for cutting into his sentence but let them speak.

"We...we can do something, right? I mean, you are looking for someone, aren't you? Erm...please don't kill us, we can help you with something I'm sure!" Vince continued awkwardly.

The two bots exchanged looks but Breakdown just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't need human help."

"What are you suggesting?" Knockout leaned down to their level with a cocky smirk, enjoying the fact that he is scaring the scrap out of these teenagers.

"I mean that we can be useful...what do you need? Informations? Spying? Or what do you robots do on our planet anyway?" Vince listed everything that came into his mind. He would do anything just to stay alive. So would Sierra, though she felt that what they were offering wasn't the right thing.

"We are called Decepticons," the medic corrected him, then straightened himself and stroked his chin in deep thoughts. Humans as their allies? What a ridiculous idea...! But what if it would be profitable? Nah, it's still a stupid thought!

...

"Very well. Finally a good idea Knockout," Starscream grinned.

"What?" the medic and his assistant dropped their jaws in amazement.

"These two can monitor the events from human perspective. Having inhabitants as our allies can give us a great advantage. Usually I would just kill them with my own servos but as long as they are useful, they can stay alive. Lets hear you two out," the current 'Lord' turned towards the teenagers who stood in the middle of the command center with Knockout and Breakdown behind their backs, Starscream in front of them and...a very spooky, dark, faceless robot on the left who didn't even make a move.

Sierra felt shivers running down her spine whenever she glanced towards that decepticon. Like this whole place wasn't scary enough! How did she end up here anyway? Yeah, a little investigation fits into her agenda...but not this!

"We live in Nevada, in a town named Jasper. I've met your kind on a street race where one of my 'friends' came in a strange yellow-black car which that red robot behind my back suspect to be 'Bumblebee'. That's it. I knew nothing of your existence but I know the guy who was riding in it," Vince explained, trying to look calm and casual.

"Great. That's an advantage to us," Starscream smirked, "I will plan your first mission. During that time Knockout, please tell them the written-unwritten rules of the Decepticons and inform them about the hierarchy system. You are dismissed."

Knockout huffed annoyedly but signed to the kids to follow him. Breakdown tried to force down his laughter on the way back but he couldn't.

"Hahaha, this is awesome! We, the big Decepticons taking in these humans! I bet Megatron would truly kick the bucket if he knew about this!"

"Yeah, and Soundwave would immediately hand in his resignation. Bright future," Knockout added sarcastically.

Vince and Sierra exchanged nervous looks while hurrying after the two.

"You pulled me into this mess!" the girl hissed quietly.

"I didn't want to! It's all Darby's fault! Next time I meet him I swear I will choke him with my own hands...!" Vince clenched his fists and imitated the movement of suffocating someone.

Suddenly he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt and he let out a frightened yelp. Knockout held him in one level with his own optics and grinned:

"Nonono, don't even think about that! You are decepticons in disguise. We have no use of you if that friend of yours learns about our little secret, am I right?"

"R-right," Vince struggled uncomfortably, then Knockout leaned down and dropped him beside Sierra.

"Now, we should start with the hierarchy and the chain of command here," Knockout continued his way and led them into the med-bay, "Let me introduce the mighty leader and warlord of the Decepticon army, Lord Megatron."

The kids raised their looks to an enormous figure laying on a medical berth with closed optics, several tubes and cables plugged into him. How did they not notice this guy earlier? Even in his unconscious state he looked intimidating.

...

"First lieutenant aka SIC: Starscream. Communications chief aka third in command: Soundwave. Field medic and scientist: Knockout. Medic assistant and top class warrior: Breakdown. Soldiers are called vehicons. They all look like twins..." Sierra said on a monotone voice like someone reading the homework on a lesson in the school. Well, the situation was similar.

"That's not part of the curriculum! Concentrate!" Knockout impatiently tapped his sharp fingers on the table.

"Okay, I know them."

"You are the next, boy," the medic gestured towards Vince who repeated the same speech about the chain of command.

"Fine. Keep yourself to this setup. You two stand on the lowest rank. The LOWEST. Never forget that. Our every order should be obeyed without complaining, got it?"

The kids nodded intensively. Within a few hours they have learned a lot of the war which they fell into in the matter of seconds. The plan to take over their planet wasn't to their liking but they didn't even dare to mutter a wrong word in order to avoid misunderstandings. While Vince soon got accustomed to the behavior of the decepticons, he realised it's better if he and Sierra get these aliens to loosen up. He shared his thoughts with the girl who nodded in agreement. They should show respect, obey the orders and somehow get to the better side of their allies.

"Um, can I have a question?" the girl raised her arm.

Knockout nodded.

"I don't know what time is it but I have to go home. Can we...leave?"

The medic and his assistant exchanged looks then Knockout commed Starscream to ask for permission. To their surprise the seeker allowed them to leave. But not without being monitored of course: Soundwave hacked their mobile phones and fast downloaded all of their existing data from the worldwide net in order to prove: there is no way to hide.

"Great, they know everything of us," Vince mumbled annoyedly.

"Better than being killed," Sierra whispered.

Knockout escorted them through the ground-bridge, which still made the two teenagers amazed, especially when they walked inside, then on the other side they found themselves next to Vince's car where he had left it.

"Well then, remember squishies: no word about us, you had seen nothing," the medic winked an eye with a vicious smirk, then disappeared together with the whirling portal.

"Was it a dream?" Sierra asked after several minutes of silence. None of them moved, they just stared into the direction where the vortex had disappeared.

"Yeah, same question."

The teenagers fell into silence again, then Vince glanced towards his car and asked:

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Yes. As fast as possible."

...

Next day Sierra woke up like a zombie. The events of the previous day didn't leave her peace, she couldn't rest. The shadows of that warship and Soundwave haunted her like ghosts and whenever she opened her eyes at night she saw vehicons glare down at her all around. But in the end she always realised that it was only her imagination.

But going to school wasn't her choice. She had to go, and nobody cared about how she felt. After this experience she swore that she will check the vehicle every time before she gets into a car. Just to make sure it doesn't talk and transform and steps on her.

She put her books on her table and let out a deep sigh. How will she fulfill her duties as the captain of the cheerleading squad like this? Sierra didn't really have the mood to cheer right now.

It was just a minute, but it was enough for her to froze. Jack Darby passed the corridor outside her classroom and she saw him walking away. That boy...

...

Vince avoided his friends the next day. He had to clear his thoughts out to comprehend what had he just gotten into yesterday. Nothing made sense and the whole mess on the warship seemed so unrealistic now that he started to doubt that it had really happened.

Until a certain person showed up. Jack passed by him with Raf Esquivel on his side, chatting like a carefree person who knows nothing about the great war going behind the back of humanity.

"Darby," he gritted his teeth as his look darkened. Everything was that boy's fault. He should pay.

Then Vince realised: maybe this whole thing just fits to him. He wanted to reveal Darby's secret, to humiliate him and to make his life a hell. Well...didn't he just received an unexpected helping hand from the Decepticons?

"Heh, maybe I will enjoy it in the end," he muttered with an evil smirk spreading on his face.

* * *

 **Bang! Second chapter done! I hope I will have time to write the third soon. And yes, next time the war starts between the kids. Until then bye, bye and write a review!**


	3. Dissidence

**Hi everybody, I'm back with the third chapter!**

 **Warnings: I don't own TFP or its characters! Poor english knowledge and so on...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dissidence

...

"Wow," Sierra couldn't help but admire the Aston Martin's fascinating interior. Knockout lowered the volume of the music and pleasedly hummed. Of course he liked being admired, even if his admirer was a human. The door closed and locked after she got in and Knockout rolled back to the road.

"So...where are we going now?" she asked, a little bit anxiously squirming on her seat. On the other side, Vince annoyedly stared out of the dark window like the fact that he was riding in a talking car wouldn't make him nervous anymore. He decided to act like the brave guy after all.

"Back to the ship. Your lessons haven't ended yet," Knockout answered, not really enthusiastic about teaching human kids.

"Why do we have to learn these things anyway? Wouldn't it be better to keep it in secret from us?"

"You have to be smarter than the enemy's humans so the answer is no. Grab onto something, the bridge comes," the Aston Martin accelerated and stormed into the whirling portal which appeared in front of them.

Knockout transformed and the two teenagers were dropped into his hands. Vince and Sierra both clutched their heads, quietly complaining about how this whole teleportation thing made them feel dizzy.

Curious optics followed the red medic's way when he passed by other cons. It was still amazing to see humans on the ship and everybody had the order to watch out while walking, not to step on the tiny fleshies.

"Oh not them again!" Breakdown clearly showed his displeasure whenever he interacted with the fleshbags which made the two teenagers feel uncomfortable.

Yes, they wanted to make the Decepticons like them so that the cons would spare their lives once they were no use to them, but at first blink it seemed as impossible as a lamb taming a hungry wolf.

"I'm afraid they will keep us company this afternoon again," Knockout dropped them on the computer panel.

"If we are nuisance you can just let us go home," Vince huffed.

"It doesn't depend on me. Now sit and be silent!"

They listened to Knockout's lecture about how _bad_ the Autobots were and soon Soundwave walked in (as part of the lesson).

"Like I mentioned before, the enemy has human allies. We know about three younglings who are constantly in contact with the Autobots. Soundwave please," Knockout gestured towards the communication chief whose visor lit up and a photo of three children appeared on it.

Vince and Sierra leaned closer and narrowed their eyes.

"That's Jack, Miko and Rafael! They always hang out together," Sierra blinked in surprise, "I never thought that they are friends of aliens!"

"So you know them?" Knockout pleasedly put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, we do. And I still don't understand how could you mistook me as _that guy_ twice," Vince snorted.

"You fleshies are all the same," the medic pouted.

"Just because we are made of flesh we are not disgusting. Look at you, you are made of metal. Should we also mock you because of the material of your body?" the boy retorted.

Sierra shot a warning glance towards him to warn him to behave but her company didn't seem to care.

"You trying me, human?" Knockout's lips curled into a challenging smirk as he put a hand on the control panel, threateningly towering above the boy.

"Don't think just because you are bigger you are greater," Vince continued.

"Oh, really? I don't need to be larger in size, I'm greater in every other way. I'm a superior life-form, you squishy."

"And what makes you superior? Your dead planet? Fortunately humans are clever enough not to destroy their whole planet in a stupid war and we try to solve problems with diplomacy. If a dead planet means superiority, then I'm glad I'm just a human."

Sierra frightenedly caught her look from Vince to Knockout and back, fearing the worst outcome of such a conversation. If it was still a conversation and not something worse...

"Be careful with the words you throw around so carelessly! Our planet was precious and important to us!"

"Then why did you kill it?"

To this Knockout had nothing to say. He wanted to retort but couldn't find the right answer. The room fell into awkward silence, then Soundwave extended his arm, blocking the way between the kids and the medic.

Knockout snorted and rolled his eyes before turning around to leave. The atmosphere of the room froze, like an unexpected winter storm had just made its way through the med-bay.

"I won't communicate with such rude creatures," he growled, but the distance soon killed the volume of his voice.

"Congratulations. You managed to piss him off," Breakdown gave a suggestive look to the teenager while thinking about going after his friend.

"He started it," Vince retorted, crossing his arms over his chest with an upset huff.

Sierra had enough. He punched the boy's arm and apologetically raised her look at the blue mech.

"I'm sorry, my friend here had a very bad day, he isn't in his most cooperative mood...erm, but it would help if you told us how to...warm up to your kind, if that is possible," she tried to play with the words so that Breakdown wouldn't notice her the real intentions.

"Warm up to us? Impossible. Humans and Decepticons can't get along."

"But we are forced to do so. Khm, the circumstances," she tried, putting up the best innocent face she could.

Breakdown questioningly glanced at the silent Soundwave who were as motionless as ever, like someone who fell asleep while standing. The confused blue mech scratched the side of his face in deep dilemma, but be honest thinking wasn't his strength.

"Well...fine..." he muttered, "I advise you not to speak like that to Knockout. He is allergic to rude people. Be polite, admire him and he will love you. I've no problem if Knockout is happy but I do hate fleshlings with a big mouth. And I like smashing things...Starscream likes to be called 'Lord'. You have to obey and show respect, never talk back and he will leave you alive. Avoid his claws, I guess you understand why. Um...Megatron is practically dead so..."

Soundwave turned his helm in his direction which made the blue mech shut his mouth immediately, trying to come up with a better expression.

"Eh, I mean he seems dead, but he is very much alive and will return to us soon, so...prepare to face his majesty. Though he would kill you two at first sight. Megatron refuses human alliances, be happy as long as Starscream is the 'Lord'."

"And he?" Vince pointed at the silent third in command.

"Soundwave doesn't require special treatment I guess..." Breakdown nervously glanced away, then leaned close to the kids and whispered quietly, "He has optics and audio receptors everywhere. He is Megatron's biggest fan. Don't ask him about his face. Or voice. He made a vow of silence and is obsessed with the decepticon cause. Just leave him work."

The teenagers blinked confusedly, shooting unconfident glances towards the slim, creepy TIC.

"I hear you," Megatron's voice sounded and Breakdown immediately straightened himself in panic, believing that his sleeping Lord spoke but then he realized that it was only a recording which Soundwave used-

The TIC glared daggers at the blue mech (if anyone could see his expression) and sent him to the pit in his imagination.

"And the vehicons don't like to be mistaken for someone else. Try to remember who is who if you get to know a few," Breakdown added, hiding how much he freaked out just a moment before.

"But they look all the same," Vince cut in.

"If they hear you say that don't hope getting petted by them."

"Not like I want to be petted. I'm not an animal.," the boy snorted.

"Vince! Behave!" Sierra punched his arm again.

"Ouch! Stop assaulting me!" he growled, slightly recoiling from the girl to be in a safe distance.

"You are making our situation worse with this attitude! I don't want to die yet, so put on a big smile and try to look cooperative!"

Vince rolled his eyes annoyedly. He never liked to be ordered around, nor being lectured by a girl, even if it was Sierra.

A smiley icon appeared on Soundwave's visor which made Sierra blink surprisedly at first, then she pointed at the mech while turning to the boy again:

"See? Even he can do it despite not having a face."

"Tch," the only reaction was an irritated clicking of his tongue.

Soundwave changed the icon so that the tongue of the smiley was stuck out, intending to mock the boy with it.

...

Sierra let out a deep sigh, trying to focus on the serious problems: like how to get out of here alive and make sure that no alien will kill her in the near future. Vince wasn't the best help, he decided to sulk in the med-bay while the girl went out with Breakdown to search for the also sulking medic.

"Maybe they have too much in common," she commented.

Breakdown walked up to a group of vehicons, asking whether they have seen Knockout stomping by but they just shook their heads. Until they set eyes on the little human staring up at them, standing close to the blue mech.

"Can we touch it?" one vehicon asked, pointing at Sierra.

"Why not?" Breakdown only shrugged his shoulders.

The girl startledly stepped back when the group of vehicons surrounded her from every directions, bowing down and reaching their hands towards her with genuine curiosity. No matter how the decepticons 'hated' humans in common, most of them would have liked to observe one from closer.

"How tiny!"

"How soft!"

They poked her on different spots and she tried to pull away in panic.

"Hey! Please! Stop!" she yelped, curling into a ball on the floor while folding her arms around her head, trying to protect herself.

"How cute!" they chuckled.

One of them took Sierra in his hands which made the girl yell frightenedly and she started to struggle, preferring the ground rather than being held in a giant hand. The vehicon petted her head, then gave her to his comrade and they all passed her around, every one of them petting her a little.

"She is adorable!"

Breakdown watched the whole scene with an arched eyebrow, not really understanding what the vehicons were fangirling about.

"What's going on here?" a voice distracted them.

Everybody turned to look at the other tiny creature, named Vince, staring up at poor Sierra who was held by one of the soldiers by her feet, upside-down. She could barely squeeze her short skirt to her thighs embarassedly.

"Another human!" one vehicon pointed excitedly at the boy, who didn't like the way those cons were staring at him.

"Yes, torture him, not me!" Sierra yelled.

When the vehicons turned towards the boy, ready to snatch him up, Vince immediately recoiled:

"Hell no! I'm not an animal! No petting allowed!"

"He is not cute," a vehicon commented and the others agreed with intensive nods.

"Luckily," Vince snorted with a grimace.

After the soldiers decided to let go of their newfound toy (very reluctantly), the three continued their way to find the missing medic.

It was easier than they had imagined.

"I told you to open a ground-bridge! Why is it so hard to process and fulfill this simple order?" Knockout's harsh voice could be heard from a nearby room.

When they peeped in, a pissed Knockout and two vehicons were in sight, probably refusing the medic's request.

"What happened, Knock?" Breakdown joined them and the two teenagers followed suit.

"I sneaked in during the change of those in charge to bridge myself to the surface and work my tires a bit but these detected and stopped me doing it!" the medic complained, then noticed the humans and his expression turned into a frown.

"What do you want, oh you wise primitive life-forms?" he asked, plenty of sarcasm hiding in his voice.

Vince narrowed his eyes at hearing that, but decided to act as he planned and cleared his throat a bit uneasily.

"Khm...I came to apologize. I said things which I shouldn't have. I feel sorry for your dead planet."

Everybody fell into silence and Knockout blinked in surprise and confusion. He expected everything but not a genuine apology like that. The mech looked at Breakdown and the vehicons questioningly, making sure he heard what he heard.

"Excuse me?" he asked, kneeling down to the boy.

"I told you sorry," Vince put his hands into his pockets casually.

Knockout tapped his chin in deep thoughts. It was rare to hear someone apologizing to him after doing something rude.

"Well...what do people usually say in these situations? Your apology is accepted? That's too Starscream-like..."

"It's enough to say 'I'm not angry anymore', Sierra helped him out, smiling widely. She was proud at Vince for making things right this time, especially because saying sorry was rare from the boy.

"I'm not angry anymore..." Knockout repeated, tasting the sentence, and nodded, "Fine. I'm not angry anymore."

A relieved sigh escaped the girl's lips.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I still don't like you," the medic pouted, poking Vince's forehead who yelled in resist:

"Hey! Not my hair! You have no idea how much time it takes to make it right!"

An even more surprised expression appeared on the medic's face, then Breakdown burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha, the little girl was right! You do have a few things in common!"

Vince and Knockout shot a 'hell no' look towards the blue mech, though they didn't know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Yup, I end this one here. I had a hard day today. Really. My teacher wanted to kill me but I finished this short chapter nevertheless! Hope you liked it!**

 **Review please! ;)**


	4. Malice and kindness

**Later than promised, but I hope you doesn't feel disappointed. My other fic is coming to an end so I put more attention and effort into it.**

 **Warnings: you know them, plus bad grammar as usual.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Malice and kindness

...

In Nevada it rained only occasionally and people usually liked it, but today, well…it wasn't the day when one felt like going out into the raging storm just to enjoy the blessing of the darks clouds.

Vince and Sierra however knew nothing because the warship didn't care about weather. Just like always, it flew high in the sky, without any radar to detect it.

A very impatient Knockout growled in the back of the med-bay and not even Breakdown could cheer his friend up so he rather went to fulfill his tasks. The problem was simple: the red medic was craving for a little race but wasn't allowed to leave the ship unless he had a very good reason.

Though Starscream was a lot more forgiving than Megatron if it came to Knockout's joyrides, the rules were rules and no one could just go down to the surface and play Decepticons had to stay alerted at all times, no exceptions.

And just to top the cake, the weather didn't want to let him go either. Results? A grumpy medic who walks up and down like a tiger in the cage.

Vince followed his frustrated moves with his gaze, until the boy got bored and decided to speak up:

"Hey, Knockout. You want to go down, right?"

The Aston Martin made a displeased grimace but didn't stop in his tracks.

"Yes, desperately."

"What if you take me down to Earth? That would be a good excuse and you could do what you want. Well?"

"But it's not the time yet," he answered, though he quite liked the offer. Knockout stopped and thought it over.

"Fine. But you have to stay with me in case Lord Starscream calls me about my whereabouts."

Vince almost made a displeased grimace, but then a smug smirk appeared on his face instead.

"I'm in."

"What's with that face?" the medic mistrustfully frowned, but the boy only chuckled and shook his head:

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ooh, you want to show off with me, you little sly guy!"

The teenager shrugged a shoulder, still grinning as he walked to the brim of the table, waiting for a hand to take him down. Of course riding in the crimson red Aston Martin, the unbeatable winner of all the races held in Jasper, would increase his popularity in the future races especially in front of his school buddies. Who would miss a chance like that?

Knockout huffed with an unmistakable vain smile, feeling flattered by the thought that someone would show off with his beauty and speed, even if it was a human.

"Just to make something clear," the medic snatched the boy up in one hand, not really minding whether the human felt himself comfortable like that or not, and made his way out of the med-bay, "You may want to show off with me but I'm not eager to show off with you, so you had better forget that I will let you parade with me in front of your fleshy friends. Lets pretend that I don't know you."

Vince folded his arms in a sulking way while mimicking Knockout as he was speaking, mocking the medic's talking-style which was a bit different from the others. The con couldn't see it though.

"Open me a bridge to Jasper, Nevada. I'm taking this fleshing back," Knockout ordered the vehicon who was currently in charge by the bridge's control computer and the drone nodded without resistance this time. This excuse was good enough to let him through.

"Ha! It really worked!" the red Aston Martin happily rolled into the whirling portal, exiting onto a road on the other side.

"I told ya," Vince laid back on the passenger's seat casually.

"Hm, maybe I will make use of you eventually…"

"Oh? I thought you don't like to hang out with me."

"I despise spending time with a fleshy like you, but I can endure your presence as long as I have fun and you are useful," Knockout snorted in disgust to which he received a grimace from the boy.

With a sharp turn they rolled over to the other road that led away from the town towards the suburbs where the races were usually held. The storm seemed to wander towards east which was a relief, though the road was still wet from the rain.

"Today gonna be a race, right? It's Saturday today, as you humans call it," the Aston Martin asked a few minutes later and Vince huffed in annoyance.

"Yes. But why are you interested in such things like that, if you hate humans?"

Knockout didn't answer immediately. The teenager started to wonder how the question affected the cybertronian or what kind of feelings brought it forth but then a reluctant reply came:

"It reminds me home."

Vince blinked in surprise and confusedly scratched the back of his head, trying to grasp the real meaning behind the words.

"Mind to explain?"

"Not your business."

"Come on, I'm interested now. Did you also have races at home on your planet?" Vince smirked, finally being on the comfortable side of the conversation and not the opposite.

"Cyberton is not my home planet," Knockout spat out, his voice clearly reflecting something else similar to mourn.

That surprised the boy even more.

"B-but you…hey, then what was that outburst back then? Wait, then where are you coming from?"

"Velocitran. It was a colonized planet by cybertronians. One of the most wealthiest. The inhabitants were fond of racing and speed. You understand now?" Knockout grumbled.

"Oh…so a bunch of guys like you stuck on a rich planet," Vince grinned.

"If you start insulting my home, I will…!" the medic snapped but the boy cut in casually:

"Easy, Martin. I haven't said anything."

"Yet."

"You are not saying anything nice about my planet either. Why should I watch my tongue when you don't do the same?" Vince folded his arms with a frown.

"Because you don't have the right!"

"And what kind of rights do you have?"

Silence settled on them until Knockout sighed annoyedly.

"Listen redhead. You stop insulting me, I stop insulting you. How does it sound? Better than being stepped on, isn't it?"

"Kinda hard to imagine when you think so highly of yourself," Vince doubtfully arched an eyebrow.

"Like you are the one to judge, Mr Show off."

Suddenly the horn of an other car snapped them out of their comfortable word-fight and Knockout's attention was immediately drawn back to the road.

A yellow-black sportscar was coming right in front of them, making the medic curse loudly.

"Scrap, why had this stupid scout had to patrol right here?!"

"That's Rafael Esquivel's car. Or so I thought. But he is an autobot, am I right?" Vince leaned forward curiously to see the approaching enemy.

"Right. He thinks he is fast. How naive," Knockout muttered.

"Why not bump him off the road a bit?" the boy grinned maliciously, being confident by having the strength of a giant alien by his side.

"Ohoho, look at the tiny human proposing something like that," the medic amusedly chuckled.

"Why not? Isn't it your job to fight the autobots? Go and _knock_ him _out_!"

"Heh, you like playing with words, don't ya?" Knockout revved his engine wildly, like a howl to challenge the enemy coming in his way. He was totally fired up by his passenger's encouragement, even though he usually avoided fights.

But fortunately, beating the yellow scout sounded pretty nice.

Bumblebee slowed down, unsure about how to react. The autobot knew that a deception like the red medic - who rarely left the warship - being on ground must mean that something fishy was going on and he should stop it. But the unexpected and unmistakable call for a race confused him. Then he also revved his engine loudly as a response and agreement. Maybe they can end this a bit more peacefully. Of course he had no idea about the human sitting in the Decepticon.

"He is in!" Vince grinned, sharing Knockout's excitement.

"Finally someone who is willing to race me!" the red medic giggled happily when Bumblebee pulled up next to him in order to face the same end of the road.

The autobot beeped something as an answer which the boy didn't understand, but suddenly he was pulled back by the seatbelts as they tightly secured him.

"You don't want to die from my awesomeness, do you?" Knockout quietly chuckled, amused by Vince's startled expression. Those seatbelts awakened horrible memories but the teenager quickly tried to hide how much it scared him.

Both cars were ready for the start, and the medic started the countdown.

"Three, two, one!"

With a loud screech of the tires, Knockout and Bumblebee shot forward like bullets from a gun with the speed of a lightning.

….

"WHAT?!" Sierra yelled, or rather screamed, making Breakdown put his hands on his audio receptors, "Vince left me behind?"

"The vehicons told me he took the human mech home a couple of minutes ago. Ugh, you fleshies can be so loud sometimes…"

"I don't want to be alone! I wan't to go home! Now!" she demanded, though she seemed rather panicking. Just the thought that she was the only human aboard the Nemesis made her want to faint right in this instant.

The vehicles who were curiously following the blue mech and his human all this time now enthusiastically surrounded her, telling her that they would keep her company.

"No! Stop it you…! You…! I don't know your names…" Sierra realized that she can't say anything insulting but she can't say names either.

"I'm ST3V3," one of them said.

"I'm S1M0N," told the other one.

"My designation is L4RR9."

"Mine is 00B3N."

The girl caught her look from one to another, trying to decide which one has which name until she only messed it all up.

"Sorry, can you repeat it, please?"

Their similarities just made it even harder to recognize them together with their 'names'. Really, she will learn all the numbers and letters? There are hundreds of vehicons on this warship!

They patiently repeated it, but she failed to remember them again. Okay, she had to figure something out, because like Breakdown had told her, these guys don't like to be mistaken for someone else.

"Hm, what would you say, if I called you Steve, Simon, Larry and Ben? It would make it easier for me to remember you all," she asked, forcing a friendly smile in hope they will agree.

The drones exchanged surprised looks, then repeated the human names that the little girl gave them. The more they repeated these new designations the more they got to like them.

"It sounds better than my old code," Larry said.

"Agree," Simon nodded.

Sierra felt relief when instead of anger she saw some kind of odd happiness o their faceplates. Great, now she named them…

When she returned to the med-bay on Breakdown's shoulder to see whether Knockout returned or not yet, the two found themselves surrounded by more vehicons and all wanted to speak with the tiny human girl at once.

"Hey, hey! What is thus fuss about?!" the blue mech stomped a feet on the ground a bit annoyedly, trying to scare them away but they didn't seem to give up.

"We also want names from the human femme!"

"Yes, we hate our code designations! They are not unique!"

And they continued to beg for new names, making Sierra confused and a bit scared. Was her idea that amazing? She became pretty popular within the matter of seconds.

"O-okay, lets se…um…can you all stand in a line one by one? Then I will invent you new names,"

"If I know more than hundred…" she murmured, rather to Breakdown, who was still amazed by the whole situation.

"Hey, you have some kind of strange manipulating power or what?" he scratched his helm in great dilemma.

"No. But who knows?" Sierra smirked, waving a hand towards the first vehicon to call him closer.

And so the line moved forward one by one.

…

"Then he just spun around and BANG. Hahaha, that was hilarious! Right into the mud!" Vince laughed loudly, together with Knockout, who was extra proud at his new trick which sent poor Bumblebee off the road. Into a great pool of dirty mud.

The Aston Martin rolled into the street where Vince's home could be seen, rather unintentionally because he was too busy mocking the autobot who lost against him just a couple of minutes ago. It was a victory afterall, and his paint job remained almost untouched. All in all, it couldn't be better.

"I wish I could see his face after that, haha. But no bot would have been able to keep me there to wait until he gets out. We just left in time," Knockout giggled.

Laughing at his racing enemies was always fun, though now that he had company it seemed even more funny to share this feeling. The con didn't even notice how familiar he became with this teenager within a short time, only because they caused trouble to an other person. The fact that he was carrying a human didn't seem disturbing at all anymore. Or rather less annoying.

"Next time we should do it with Darby's motorbike," Vince grinned, already imagining how that blue autobot would end up drowned in the mud, with Jack Darby crying for help pitifully in the middle.

A nice picture by the way.

"Oh, next time? Why do you think there would be next time?" Knockout chuckled.

"Because you had fun, didn't you?" the boy arched an eyebrow in a challenging way as he crossed his arms, "Lets admit, we could make their life a hell together, couldn't we? Isn't that your job anyway?"

The medic quietly thought it over, humming, consuming the heard proposal which meant more races, more fun, a little revenge on the autobots that sounded sweet, but with these together a human company all the time.

"Fine, redhead. Prove me how much a decepticon you are."

"Heh, that won't be a problem," Vince winked an eye mischievously when the door opened for him and he got out.

Knockout hesitated to go immediately, and the boy turned towards the car once again before he went on his way:

"Hey, Martin. Your planet must have been a cool place."

The medic couldn't hide how this statement left him baffled. Vince put his hands into his pockets and turned away with a wide smirk to walk up to the house of his parents, leaving Knockout behind without a glance back.

Ambivalent feelings were whirling inside the Aston Martin, mostly the general hatred towards humans forced by Megatron and this evolving liking towards this redhead who was a bastard by the way, but yet…

"Hm, I guess not only my tires but my processor is still spinning too," he mumbled, then quickly rolled away.

* * *

 **And here an odd friendship was born. Yep, autobots had better prepare themselves. And poor Jack.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked if you not, and thank you for reading!**

 **Bye, till next time!**


	5. Challenge

**Uh, haven't updated this in a while and I'm terribly sorry! But I'm back and I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter! :D**

 **Warnings: grammar failures, misspells, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Challenge

...

Sierra bit into her lower lip and forced herself to stay quiet despite the urgent feeling to spill everything. No, she couldn't do this any longer. Her grades were practically worse than ever before, she was having insomnia and couldn't fulfill her duties as the captain of the cheerleading squad. Anything else to add to the list?

Her parents were growing worried day by day. Their daughter was worn out yet she always spent hours somewhere far from home in the afternoons. When they questioned her, she looked a bit nervous and quickly shrugged the topic off with a usual 'I was hanging out with my friends' reply. Little did they know that the secret they wanted to know would cost their lives.

The girl was frightened, uncertain about what to do. It would be only a minute to tell them the truth about the war going on behind humanity's back... But would anyone believe her? Would her parents trust her words, leave the town and then what? Hide forever from the devil aliens until the war is over? The cons would surely hunt her down...

No. There should be an other solution. The problem was that she had no idea what to do in such a situation. Her case seemed impossible to be solved. Maybe the only option would be joining the Autobots and ask them to protect her. But knowing nothing of them in nature she wasn't sure they wouldn't kill her immediately upon learning which side she serves.

Every step was risky and she had to be careful if she wanted to live. Not like her bastard companion who actually awaited the opportunities to leave the human world and join the titans on the warship. Sierra had no idea what changed Vince's mind. So far she believed that he hated the Decepticons for taking him captive but now he somehow looked at them like they were some kind of allies.

Since a few days no con activity disturbed her life so she had a few calm afternoons and nights without nightmares. Until Vince suddenly called her and she wondered how did he even know her number because she never told him. Then she guessed.

"I bet it was Soundwave..." Sierra mumbled, a terrified shiver running down her spine.

But she picked up her cellphone eventually.

"What is it?" she sighed, throwing herself back on the purple sheets of her bed. So fitting to the Decepticons...

"KO and I will be at your house within two minutes. Pack your stuff, we are going on a trip," Vince answered without feeling the need to say hello. He sounded excited in his own way but Sierra somehow didn't get all fired up.

"Nah..." she groaned. All she wished for was one more calm afternoon...

"Hurry, because we are almost there. If we are late, you will answer to Starscream," Vince's grin was almost sensible through the phone and Sierra reluctantly sat up.

"Okay, okay...give me a minute," she hung up and threw her phone, a bottle of water, some tissues and a warm pullover into her backpack. You never know where a 'trip' is meant to be when you are going with Decepticons. She decided to wear pants instead of a skirt this time. Just to be safe. Vehicons tended to find it funny to fiddle with her skirt and she _didn't_ like it.

When she combed her hair and checked her make-up, she just noticed a car stop in front of the house. Knockout's pretty alt-mode was really a thing to look at but now somehow it avoided her attention because she saw a truck pull up. It was Breakdown.

She let out a relieved sigh, not even knowing why. As she ran out while yelling a short explanation to her parents, she started to wonder why is she cooperating in this so willingly. Yes, she was scared, she wanted to live. But these cons weren't her friends and they showed no sign of change. They tolerated her better from day to day but overall nothing has changed. Even though she did her best to fit to their standards.

Knockout opened the back door for her but she didn't even give it a glance. Sierra trotted to Breakdown and the blue mech surprisedly opened his front door for her.

"Uh...why not Knockout?" he asked when the girl fastened the seatbelt on herself without a word, leaning back into the seat comfortably.

"To listen to their annoying conversations and word-fights? Thanks not. I'm starting to have enough of Vince," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"They found the perfect racing-partners in each other," Breakdown chuckled as he rolled after Knockout. They drove down the road like it was a daily occurrence.

"What do you mean?" Sierra frowned.

"They have been going out to race in secret since days. Knockout wins all the time but Vince doesn't seem to give up. He wants to find a way to make his car faster. One of the reasons why we are taking you with us now."

Sierra rubbed her forehead in disbelief. Great. Now they are sneaking off together to play around. Is it an improvement or just another dangerous activity added to the list?

"Where are we going exactly?" she questioned, putting her chin in her palm, her elbow relaxing on the door's frame.

"To a freshly detected energon mine. You know what energon is, right?"

"Your fuel, blood etc..." she nodded, "I've never seen such a mine before. I wonder what natural energon looks like."

"It actually looks nice."

...

Vince get out of the Aston Martin with an amazed expression after they rolled out of the ground-bridge into the very inside of the mine. From the left side a waterfall was storming down the walls with the sheer power of nature. The whole place was wet and cold but the sight was worth it. It was so unbelievable that humans never detected this place before.

Vehicon miners were drilling the walls and collecting the blue crystals together diligently. Most of the light came from the crystals themselves, giving the place a mysterious atmosphere.

Sierra gaped at the scenery from her spot inside Breakdown and she only got distracted when the door opened for her to get out. She hopped to the ground but her eyes never left the beautiful garden of sapphire energon. This wasn't her first time visiting a mine but this was the first time she had seen something as fascinating as this underground waterfall.

"And this blue thing flows in your tubes? Cool," Vince noted, pleasedly sweeping over the view with his gaze.

"There are different kinds of energon, but this type is what we need to keep our spark online," Knockout nodded and went forward with Breakdown to ask out the vehicon in charge of the mining operation.

The two tiny humans wandered around, carefully avoiding the huge drillers and the containers. Aliens were stripping their mines for food and humanity knew nothing of it!

"This is...amazing," Sierra muttered, walking up to a crystal larger than her. Its intensive glow was almost enchanting.

"I hope my car will also find this stuff friendly," Vince stepped next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to fuel your car with this?" the girl's eyes opened wide when she realized what the boy was talking about.

"Yep. Who knows, maybe energon will make it faster. If not faster than Martin, then faster than any human-made car. I can't wait to test it," he grinned, already having imaginations in his mind.

"What if-what if it blows it up? The whole car!" Sierra imitated the explosion with hand-gestures.

"Martin said he will help me. He is a scientist, he knows how this stuff works. There will be no problem," Vince shrugged a shoulder.

"Martin? You seriously call him 'Martin'?" Sierra couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"He needed a human name. My parents asked who I'm hanging out with all the time because I always get home so late. I couldn't say 'Knock Out', could I?"

"And he tolerates it?"

"It's not insulting so he is fine."

Sierra started wonder whether Breakdown would tolerate a human name as well. Though imagining her parents' reaction to two male names after asking who she was hanging out with... Her father would surely demand a meeting to see them himself and check if they were 'okay' or 'threatening' to her daughter. And well, she wasn't too keen on bringing two giant robots home to introduce them.

She will just say 'Vince' instead. Her parents knew the boy, though not for his nice attitude. Why was she surrounded by barbarians...?

Suddenly a vehicon showed up beside them and leaned down to shepherd them farther.

"Humans are not safe so close. Energon is toxic to you," he said warningly, but his voice had a nice tone somehow.

"S-Simon?" Sierra recognized the voice and this absolutely surprised her.

The vehicon seemed happy, nodding and continuing his way to do his work.

"Oh, one of your fangirls," Vince grinned teasingly and Sierra punched his arm with pretended annoyance on her face.

"You are just jealous because you don't have any."

"Heh. Loosen up, Sierra. You could be the Decepticons' mom if you had more enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm? Hello! They are the bad guys! They want to invade our planet! I will cooperate and play the nice girl only to live but I won't enjoy this ridiculous nightmare!" she frowned, raising her voice with genuine frustration this time. Vince was losing his grip on reality. He hadn't been thinking rationally since he had Knockout's sympathy. The girl had no idea what the boy saw in the cons and their alliance anymore. He sure didn't comprehend that they were playing with their lives.

Fleeting peaceful moments. Cons won't give them more than those. Once cruel reality will fall upon them and Vince will realize that the adventure he has been seeking by the giants' side was no more than a theatre. A show. But then the curtain will fall down, the actors will show their real faces. The game will be over.

"Nightmare? I wouldn't say that. Look around," the boy pointed over the mine, "We were so blind! There was a secret right in front of our nose and nobody told us the truth! These guys opened our eyes, we get the chance to take a look into a different culture, an alien race! I would be damn stupid to say this isn't awesome!"

"I agree, the bad point is that we are standing on the _wrong_ side," she corrected him, "Plus the first meeting with these 'guys' was everything but not awesome."

"Ah, you girls are all like this," Vince snorted, waving a hand dismissively, "Go run home then and when you will be sixty, tell your grandchildren you were too scared to stay."

Sierra was hesitant in action for a moment. It was true, she was scared, her warm bed and the safety of her family would have been the better option she would choose. She angrily clenched her fists. There were many things that couldn't make her pissed, but hurting her pride was one thing she didn't take lightly. She was and excellent student plus the leader of the cheerleading squad afterall, and not because she was scared or coward.

"Fine," she hissed, straightening herself with a disdainful look like she could intimidate him like that, "Lets see who the better Decepticon is."

"Is that a challenge?" the boy folded his arms, his grin only widening.

"Yes. A challenge. Feel yourself threatened."

"Oh my, our itty-bitty soldiers," a third voice distracted them and they surprisedly looked to the left to see Knockout sitting on a container, his chin rested in his palms and he was watching them with utter amusement.

Vince left Sierra's side and jogged up to the red medic, who lifted him up to the surface of the container beside himself. He gave the boy an appreciating smirk.

"Good job, Redhead,"

"I told you. She just needed a little encouragement," Vince winked an eye.

Sierra was fuming down there. So they teamed up behind her back! Fine! She will show them why they shouldn't underestimate her!

"Breakdooooown!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

All cons nearby caught their heads up startledly and the blue mech soon arrived with a questioning look on his face.

"Were you calling me, fleshy?"

"Yes!" Sierra turned towards him with a stern look and she pointed up at his big figure like she wanted to lecture him about something he did wrong.

"We have to team up against Knockout and Vince! Take it seriously, this is important!"

"T-team up...?" Breakdown was stunned and he pointlessly shot confused looks towards his friend because Knockout was busy trying not to laugh.

"And you are going to invent a cybertronian nickname for me! I named you Baldwin so from now on we are officially in war with those two red speedmonsters!"

Breakdown blinked once, then twice, and he still didn't understand what was going on.

...

"Just watch me. First round is mine," Vince smirked as he passed by Sierra on the large corridor of the school which led to the entrance.

The girl confusedly stared after the suspicious boy who was probably chasing Jack Darby. School ended for today and Sierra was sure the cons didn't have anything to do with them this afternoon.

Since yesterday there was a sensible tension between her and Vince, probably because of the challenge. Oh right! The challenge! Was he speaking about that earlier?

Without hesitation she quickened her pace and she exited the entrance door just in time to see Jack trying to get the redhead off of if his bike. His _motorbike_.

The girl almost dropped her books and nearly screamed at Vince:

"Are you crazy?! That's an Autobot!"

But she bit into her lips before anything like that could have left her mouth.

Vince was sitting comfortably on the blue motionless motorbike, squeezing its grips with his hands.

"Nah, don't be so envious. Let me go a round with it. One round!" the boy was grinning innocently at Jack, who had the most terrified expression on his face.

"This is my motorbike and I said no!" Jack tried not to look like he was panicking even though he was sure Arcee would handle the situation somehow if it got worse. The femme pretended to be lifeless for the time being but she sure had her patience running low.

Sierra was afraid the autobot would suddenly transform and throw Vince away like a toy, or their secret would turn out because the redhead accidentally revealed anything suspicious.

"You are so upset. Did I just touch something precious?" Vince's look darkened with a malevolent shade as he patted the side of the motorbike, running his fingers along its curves.

Sierra dropped her jaw. How far would that insane bully go?!

"Vince!" she ran down the stairs and grabbed the boy's ear.

He yelped in pain as she dragged him away from the motorbike while shooting an apologizing look towards Jack.

"He is such an annoying bully, isn't he?"

Jack was stunned at first but then relief took over him and he sent a grateful yet surprised smile to her.

"Thanks Sierra."

"No prob. You will give me another ride on that beautiful bike next time, right?" she faked a friendly smile as well, ignoring Vince's constant whining.

"O-of course!" Jack's face brightened and she swear he was slightly blushing. The boy quickly turned towards Arcee in order to leave and cover how happy he was.

Sierra dropped the fake smile after the boy was gone and she released Vince's ear as well.

"What was that?!" she tried not to yell and the redhead's amused laughter only made her even more pissed.

"Score 1 is mine!" he pointed his thumb finger up, "You are the next deceptigirl!"

Sierra let out a frustrated sigh and spun around.

"You are so childish."

"I'm thrilled to see what will you come up with!" Vince yelled after her with a giggle.

The boy was absolutely proud at himself. His performance was just flawless until the girl showed up but he had to thank her for the interruption. Maybe the whole thing would have ended in a worse way.

The redhead smirked and instead of walking back to his car, he left the school's perimeters to walk into the next street where a certain red Aston Martin was hiding and waiting for him.

"Did you see that, Martin?" he knocked on the hood of the car and Knockout chuckled darkly.

"Everything crystal clearly. Primus, I couldn't have done it better! I was wary of you idea at first, flirting with Arcee and all, but you pulled it together like a pro."

"I told ya. Jack's face was priceless."

* * *

 **Ohoho, poor Arcee being molested. Lets see what will be Sierra up to in the next chap!**

 **Thanks for the favs and nice comments!**

 **See ya all next time! :)**


End file.
